Such A Lovely Evening
by nothing-rhymes-with-ianto
Summary: Filler for 3.11. RPS. PWP.


Disclaimer: I dont own Randy or Gale or anything, CowLip does. I wish I did, but alas...

This was the first scene to really inspire an RPS out of me.

* * *

"Okay, guys, break for dinner. Gale, Randy, we're filming the nighttime stroll scene next, so be in the correct wardrobe."

Gale nodded at the director, then headed to the craft services table. He grabbed up a random selection of food, not paying much attention. He was really craving sushi, but there was none, so he meandered to his trailer.

A knock on his door started him from his daze. He had been zoned out, thinking about him and Randy, and how much he wanted it to be a weekend, how much he wanted to be sitting on his couch with Randy, smoking weed and listening to David Bowie or Junior Wells or even Scott Walker and talking about nothing and everything at the same time. How much he wanted to be touching Randy, kissing him. He shook his head.

"Yeah?" The door opened and Randy's blonde head poked inside, grinning.

"Hey, can I come in?"

"Yeah." Randy entered, tugging off his jacket and flopping down beside Gale on the ratty old couch he had bought from a thrift store just so he could have one in the trailer. Without really thinking, Gale's arm found it's way around Randy's shoulders. Gale was so tactile that they no longer thought anything of it. They were always touching, Gale was always tickling Randy, or playing with his hair or his hand or throwing an arm over his shoulders. It was just them. Although, since that one night half a year ago, touching had gotten a bit more intimate.

Randy gently played with Gale's fingers, bending them and maneuvering them. Then he kissed the knuckles of his hand and released it, moving his own hands down Gale's body to his already half-hard cock. Gale suddenly found it very hard to keep his hands down. He groaned softly as Randy bent down, mouthing his cock through his jeans.

"Do you think they'd notice?" Randy asked against Gale's crotch. "If I sucked you off for real?" Gale shivered at the thought.

"I don't know. Not-not if you hide it well, I guess. It's a closed set, anyway."  
"Wanna find out?" Randy's soft purr made him shiver again.

"Yeah."

There was a knock on the door. They both looked up. "Guys! You need to come to wardrobe, they need you now." Some PA's voice filtered through. Randy responded with an okay and they listened to the crunching footsteps recede. Gale looked at Randy and grinned at the rare mischievous glint in the sapphire eyes. Randy stood and held out his hand. Willing his erection away, Gale grasped it and allowed the blonde to pull him up. Together, they headed to wardrobe.

"You look hot in that jacket." Randy's soft voice in his ear as he passed. Gale glared at him half-heartedly. Randy grinned and disappeared behind another rack of clothes.

They stood in front of the set, away from the crew setting up the shot. Gale leaned against the wall, itching for a cigarette. Randy leaned closer to him, dropping his voice so that only Gale could hear.

"You still want me to suck you off for real?" Gale nodded. "Good. I'm gonna take off your sock when they're getting the shot of your face, kay? But, you gotta try to stay in character, at least a little bit."

"I know, Randy." He dropped his head. "At least you have the first line."

"Okay, guys! Let's get going!" Randy moved quickly, stepping in front of Gale, cupping him swiftly.

"Ready?" he breathed, voice seductive. Gale swallowed and nodded. God, staying in character would be hard. No pun intended. They moved to their mark.

"Okay, guys, we're going to shoot Justin opening Brian's pants, close on Brian's face, and then widen the shot, then close in on Brian's face again, then Justin, then back to Brian. You guys ready?"

"Uh huh." Randy nodded and dropped gracefully to his knees, lining up for the shot. Gale steeled himself, trying to get into character even as the anticipation of Randy's mouth on his cock made him much too out of character.

"Action!" Gale felt a light pressure on his cock, the low vibration of the zipper as Randy pulled it down. He let his head fall back against the wall and his mouth fall open. Randy's hot breath hovering over him as he simulated a blowjob for the camera was almost too much. But then the camera was whirring softly and the shot was changing and Randy's fingers were tugging off the cocksock and encircling the base of Gale's cock.

Gale groaned loudly as Randy's mouth enveloped his cock, tongue flicking expertly. Then he was bobbing up and down and the camera was getting a cloe up shot as Gale twisted his gloved fingers in Randy's hair. He felt the pleasure coiling in his belly as Randy swallowed around his cock. He wanted so badly to just thrust his hips forward and fuck Randy's face, but he couldn't so he gripped Randy' hair tighter. Right on time with the camera, Randy swallowed again around Gale, humming just a bit and flicking at the slit with his tongue. With a groan, Gale came hard into Randy's mouth, his knees shaking as Randy swallowed his seed greedily. He shuddered through the aftershocks as Randy zipped him up and slid up his body, grinning. Then Randy was moving away, and Gale used the camera's focus on Justin to close his eyes and get his bearings, get into character before the camera focused on him.

He turned to Randy just in time/. "For the boys at the precinct, Jim." He laughed and pulled Randy in for a quick, affectionate kiss, tasting himself on the plump lips, then allowed himself to be pulled away from the wall and out of the shot before the director yelled "Cut!"

"That was great you guys, we don't need a reshoot. Go ahead and get ready for your next scenes. Randy grinned at Gale and strolled to his trailer. Gale hurried after him and caught him just before the door shut. He slipped inside and pressed Randy against the inside of the door. He could feel Randy's hard-on against his thigh and grinned.

"Let me repay you for that incredible experience. We have fifteen minutes."

"Please." Randy's voice was heavy and breathless. Gale grinned and kissed Randy's neck before sliding gracefully to the floor, bunching up Randy's shirt and kissing the flat plane of his stomach before tugging down his flying and swallowing Randy's cock.


End file.
